Wild Destiny
by attiebear118861
Summary: Wild Destiny is a sequel of Wild Flower so please go read that one first or you wont understand this story.. This story is rated M ... It will have adult themes and contain sex. Also this story contains poly and femshlash! I hope you enjoy! :D J/B and Char/Rose/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like the sequel! I have been working really hard on how to start this and i think I did it a perfect way! :D I also do not have a Beta at the moment but would really like one so if anyone is interested please let me know :D Thank you! Please favorite/follow/review -Attiebear 3**

Rose was in deep thought about the future when she felt Bella lay her head on her lap, Rose's hands automatically went down so her fingers could run through her hair "Did you get sick again B?" She asked softly. She looked down when Bella gave a little 'mhm' sound before sighing heavily "You really need to see a doctor honey" Bella looked up at her mate and shrugged "I feel fine.. it's only after I eat certain things or when I wake up.. I'm sure I am fine.. but it it doesn't stop in a few days ill call Carlisle.. ok?" Rose nodded and kissed her head.

Bella yelped loudly when Charlotte flashed into the room and scooped her up into her lap "Lets go shopping" She said as she ran her fingers over Bella's sides. Rose jumped up and giggled "Yes! Bells.. baby you need new clothes .. you keep getting sizes that are to big online… lets go to the mall" She stuck out her lip and pouted. Bella looked between her pouting mates and rolled her eyes "Alright you big babies! Let's go!" She laughed and stood up.

As they were walking out the door they ran into the boys. Literally. Luckily Jasper was fast enough to catch Bella before she hit the ground. "Careful darlin'" He smirked before kissing her lips softly and setting her upright. Bella smiled and blushed softly "Sorry babe" She looked into his eyes "We are going shopping.. do any of you need anything" Jasper chuckled as Emmett and Peter started listing off things. He moved forward so his lips were against her ear "Always so selfless" He kissed her scars softly before moving around her "I love you my Belle… Keep our mate safe girls" he kissed both their cheeks and slid rose his credit card "Anything and everything she wants… even if she puts it back because she thinks it's too much.. i want several thousand spent." He grinned and walked into the house with the guy's.

After only 45 minutes of shopping Bella was groaning "You guys… Do we have to go into every single store?" She slid her hand into Char's and played with her fingers gently. Char smiled and looked over at her Mate before guiding her into a adult store "We need new toys love.. we have already used all the ones that we got a few months ago" Bella blushed and nodded when Rose spoke up "How about we all get some things and surprise each other and then we can help eachother shop for things to wear for the guys?" Bella nodded before running off to some deep red babydoll nighties. Char giggled before going off to the leather stuff while Rose went to the lace.

Bella looked around the different exotic outfits, She had already picked out a light pink corset that had little clear gems all over it along with some ruffly pink boy shorts in the same light pink that she decided she would wear for Rosalie. She moved on to the little night gowns that were nearly see through and got a dark blue, dark red, dark green and a black one. She was on her way to the toys when she noticed a black leather corset that zipped straight up the middle of the front, she grinned and put it in her basket also. After a quick stop at the toys she met up with her Mates who were also done in the store.

Bella was walking around looking through another store, she had five bags in her hand and really didn't want to spend anymore but Jasper said he wanted her to get a lot so she was determined to do so. She walked off towards the shoes and set her bags down, She knew her mates were off in the store "Char" She said softly and smiled when she felt her Mates arms go around her instantly "Yes my love?" Char spoke softly. Bella moved so her lips were against Char's ear "Don't let Rose come over here… I don't want her to see me buying heels.. I want to surprise her" Char giggled and nodded before strolling off to find her other Mate. Bella went to work quickly, getting lots of different shoes. She ended up getting twelve pairs of tall heels, all in different colors. She also got a pair of boots, converse, a few different colors of vans and sandals.

After making a few trips to take all the shoes to the counter to pay her arms were full "Babe can we go drop all these off at the car then go to the clothing store?" Rose grinned and nodded.

After hours and hours of shopping and 8 thousand dollars later between all the girls they were pulling back up to the house. Bella walked inside while the girls got all the bags to take inside "Jazz" Bella called walking through the door. She stopped suddenly when she saw Alice sitting there "Uhh.." Bella stammered biting her lip at Alice and Jasper, They were sitting across from eachother at the table, Alice had her hands on top of Jaspers on the table. Bella mentally shook herself and walked over "Here is your card Jazz.. I am going to help Char and Rose figure out who's bag is who's" She glanced at Alice who was starring with her mouth open at how many bags were brought in "Surely you only have a few bags Bella." Alice smirked and stood up, going to hug Bella who just stepped back from her. Char was quick to Bella's side and took her hand "half of the bags are Bella's." She shot Jasper a look before turning to Bella "Come on baby we can go up stairs and try out some new toys" Bella blushed and nodded to her then looked at Jasper who was still sitting down, looking oddly flustered. Bella turned and walked up the steps behind Char, behind them she heard Alice speak to Jasper "What is Bella doing here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews :D They mean a lot to me and feel free to throw ideas for this story in also! :D I hope you guys enjoy and continue to review. I am trying to be more organized with this story than I was with Wild Flower and I hope to update regularly.. I have no idea how long this story will be yet and I will have some questions for you guys down the line but I can't ask them now without giving away the story! :D Thank you 3 -Attiebear**

Rose looked towards Jasper and Alice while Bella went up the steps, her arms crossed as she watched Jasper tell Alice about Bella being his Mate and the mating between the girls. Alice was not too thrilled, even went as far as saying he was wrong. Rose knew Alice wouldn't be able to resist asking about all Bella's scars. "That's obscured! Edward would never do such a thing to her! She is obviously lying!" Alice screeched. It only took a second for Peter to have her pinned to the wall by her throat "you will never say she is lying again! Got it!" He hissed in her face, she nodded frantically before Peter dropped her into the ground before turning to Jasper "Major what the fuck are you doing. Why is she still her? She was suppose to be gone before they got home! You know how hard it is for Bella to be around other vampires she doesn't trust. You know how long it took for her to be comfortable with Emmett and I!" By the time Peter was done yelling Jasper finally stood "First of all I needed to talk to Alice about some things that took longer than expected. Second Bella is fine. I can hear her and Char right now putting all the things she got away. And lastly I own part of this house. I will have anyone I want in it and you will not do that to Alice again! She has a right to her own opinion." Peter growled before racing out of the house. Rose stood there staring at Jasper "How could you let her call our mate a liar and not do anything about I... You are lucky Bella didn't hear. If you upset her Jasper it will not be good for you." Rose turned and flashed up the stairs, walking to join her Mates in putting stuff away.

Later that night everyone was sitting around watching a new movie the girls bought. Bella was sitting with her body leaning against Jasper, Rose and Emmett sat next to them and char and Peter were cuddled up in a chair with Alice on another. It was half way through the movie when Alice suddenly got a blank look on her face and gasped loudly. Jasper jumped up and went over to her, taking her hand "Ali what is it? What did you see?" He asked softly, not even noticing at him getting up so fast caused Bella to smack her head on the wood arm of the couch. Rose shot off Emmet'ts lap and hovered over Bella "You ok?" She asked softly. Rose watched as her Mates eyes darted over to Jasper who was soothing Alice from the scary vision. Bella didn't even care what It was about, her emotions were all over the place, she felt jealousy and hurt surge through her body.

Peter looked about ready to rip Jaspers head off and Emmett was no better. Suddenly Charlotte stood up and pulled Peter over to Bella and Rosalie "Let's go out tonight… not like drinking but lets go do something fun… Lets go walk around old town and find a club to dance.. have fun.. no drinking though.. i want my Mates sober tonight" She smirked and kissed Bella and Rose before pulling the both of them up stairs to get dressed.

Peter turned and pushed all his anger at Jasper who looked over at him before standing up "Major we needa have a talk." Jasper glanced back at Alice and then nodded to Peter before following him outside, Emmett close behind them. Once they were out of hearing Peter punched Jasper in the jaw "you fucking idiot! Did you not feel your mates emotions?! Did you not notice when she hit your head because you shot up to help Alice! Do you care more about that bitch that your mate! Because if you do then just leave with Alice! Rose and Char can make bella happy without you you fucking asshole!" He yelled loudly. Jasper blocked his next hit "I needed to figure out Alice's vision! You know it could have been important! Bella knows how I feel about her." Jasper shouted back before Emmett finally spoke "Jasper. Bella doesn't know how you feeling.. It's very hard for her to trust you three considering she was always told by Alice that Edward was her mate.. And look what he did to her. She has no confidence anymore, the little she did have was taken away and she has constant reminders of that.. Rose and Char worked so hard to gain her trust... And you making her doubt how you feel about her will make her doubt how they feel.. You need to get your shit together and stop being a asshole to my little sis." Jasper swallowed the venom that had pooled in his mouth down, turning to face Peter "I am a idiot.. Aren't i?" He looked back towards the house and sighed "what am I going to do captain?" Peter walked over and clipped his shoulder "that's on you major" he said then ran back towards the house to get ready for their night out.

After all the guys were ready they gathered by the door to wait for the girls. Char and Alice happened to be the first ones down. Alice was dressed normal, looking as posh as she could. Charlotte on the other hand on some skin tight black leather pants with a flowy deep red top, her long blond hair was straightened and she had on a pair of tall deep red heels. Peter slid his arm around her and smirked "I think Rose and Bella are going to have to be without you tonight" He purred, his hands moving down to cup her ass. Char giggled and shook her head "You break that news to my lovely Mates" She kissed his lips softly.

Jasper gasped softly as Bella and Rose made their way down the stairs, Bella had her hair straightened like Charlotte's but her outfit was so different. She had on a tight black tube dress that stopped mid thigh. He felt his eyes wander down her long, lovely creamy legs to the pair of black 6" heels that she was strutting in. He began walking forward but was stopped when Alice began speaking to Bella "Now Bella do you really think wearing those heels is a good idea.. we all know how clumsy you are and don't need any accidents." He turned to glance at her before going back to Bella "I think you look great darlin'" He moved to gently cup her cheek but she turned away from him to Rose "Not as great as she does" Bella kissed Rose on the cheek then walked over the rest of the way to everyone else "And for your information _Alice"_ Rose smirked as Bella practically spat out the name "I can walk in heels. I just didn't want to wear any of the hideous things that you picked out.. Sorry to break it to you honey but you don't exactly have the best style… throw away the granny panties I know you still have." Bella smirked as Peter started laughing loudly, he moved so his arms wrapped around Bella from behind "Oh sissy I love you!" He cooed and kissed her head before leading her out the door to the cars, Peter turned and smirked "I'll take our ladies in my car.. you and Emmett can take granny" Bella started laughing as she got into the back seat with Rose.

Alice was stood there with the two guys after they drove off "Are you going to let her speak to me that way Jazzy?" She frowned and pretended to start crying "All I ever wanted was to be her friend. Why does she hate me so much." Jasper shook his head "I am going to let her say anything she wants. I do not own her Alice… You started it by pointing out her clumsiness in front of everyone.. Bella isn't the same .. no one is.. you can't control her anymore" With those words Jasper got into the car, waiting for Emmett to join him, Alice ended up taking her own car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you for all your reviews :D I hope you guys like my story so far!**

 **Please let me know what you think should happen with Charlie :) Should he be told the secrets since he is with Sue... Should he become a vampire eventually? Should he be able to see Bella and she has to watch him age and die with Sue? Please let me know what you think! Also... what wolves would you like to see the most of in this story :) Thanks loves ... please Review/Favorite/Follow and any ideas you have are always welcome! -Attiebear 3**

A few day's after everyone went out found Bella once again with her head in the toilet throwing up. She sighed heavily as she closed the lid and got up to brush her teeth. Things with Jasper had evened out a bit, she was still feeling very jealous about Alice but since the vision incident Jasper has spent most of his time with Bella.

Once her teeth were brushed Bella went down stairs "Rose.." She frowned and made her way over to her mate who was sitting on Emmett's lap reading a magazine. Rose looked up "Yeah baby?" She straightened up but didn't move as she watched Jasper gently pulled Bella into his lap on the chair. Bella cuddled up against him and looked over at her "Can you call Carlisle please? Tell him I haven't been feeling well and the throwing up." Jasper stiffened and looked at Bella "What throwing up?" He asked then began to look her over. Bella gently smacked his hands away "Cowboy I'm fine! It's probably just a little flu.. I feel fine most the time.. I am only having her call because I promised her that I would" Jasper looked into her eyes and felt her emotions "If you are sure?" He asked softly. Bella nodded and smiled "I am" She moved and brushed her lips on his gently before moving back to look at him "You need to hunt.. How about you and the guys go catch some bad guys" She kissed him a little harder than before then slid off his lap to head towards the kitchen.

It had been a few hours since the guy's had left hunting and Bella was in the living room writing a letter to her father about her road trip around the united states to find where she wanted to live. She had already spoken to him and made up some lie about her and edward splitting up and how she was with Jasper, Rose and a few friends, he seemed to buy it but he did really want to see her but it was only a matter of time before she would become a vampire and they would be faking their death.

Bella had just put the letter into an envelope with some photos that Rose edited to take out her scar and make it look like they visited a ton of different places when Alice walked into the room holding a shopping bag from some makeup store. "Bella! Just who I was looking for!" Bella groaned and tilted her head "I have made it clear I will not play Bella Barbie with you Alice.. We are not friends and I won't let you torture me with whatever it is you want to do. Alice huffed and sat beside her "I don't want to play Bella Barbie with you! I got some things so we can cover up those horrid scars on your face and make you beautiful for your … _Mates_ " She hissed out the last word. Bella gasped loudly "I.. I … N-n-" She sputtered before standing up and walking quickly out of the room. It had taken Char so long for Bella to understand that she was beautiful.. perfect even with the scars.. that the scars showed that Bella had a story.

Char and Rose had been up in the library talking about ways to make their anniversary with Bella special when their Mate came running into the room with tears falling down her cheeks "A-A-Alice" Bella got out the name before falling into Rose sobbing. Rose wrapped her arms around Bella and whispered softly to her "What did she do B?" Char moved so she was sitting on the edge of Rose's knees and Bella was between them "Come on babygirl you have to tell us so we can fix it" Char ran her hands over Bella's sides gently. Bella took a deep breath before telling her Mates everything that Alice had said.

Char shot out of the room so fast with Rose and Bella close behind. When they got down there Char already had Alice up against the wall by her throat "You will not EVER talk to MY MATE like that again!" She roared before moving and ripping off Alice's arm. Bella whimpered and turned so she was hidden against Rose. She wasn't afraid of her mate at all but seeing someone get their body parts town off was sending her into a panic attack "Bella get your breathing under control" Rose whispered in her ear as she moved over to the couch to hold her tightly, trying to distract her from Alice's screaming. She knows that Char is mad over what Alice said but she doesn't seem to notice what her actions are doing to Bella.

Jasper and the guy's had just gotten onto the property when Jasper was hit by the most extreme anger, panic and fear he had felt in a long time "Something is wrong!" He yelled before pushing himself faster and running into the house. He stopped suddenly causing the other two to run into him as he saw that Alice was in pieces on the floor, her arms and legs scattered around her with a very angry Char above her, hissing and yelling. He looked at Peter as he walked over and pulled Char out of the room trying to calm her down. Emmett and Jasper ran into the living room to see Bella curled into Rose trying to get her breathing even. Rose looked up wide eyed at Emmett and Jasper "Jazz I can't calm her down.. help she needs you" Jasper nodded and ran over, taking Bella into his arms while Rose bolted over to Emmett and took him out to Peter and Char.

"Shhh darlin.. its okay I got you… can you please hold your breathe for me" He ran his fingers over her hair gently. Bella nodded and moved so she was looking into his eyes, holding her breathe for a second before breathing out slowly. Jasper had her continue this a few times before pressing his face to hers "My Belle.. I am so sorry for everything… For going to her while she had a vision.. For not standing up for you when you got home from shopping… I was just … she was suppose to be gone before you got home and I was listening to her go on and on about how she was wrong and she wanted me back and I was arguing that I didn't want her back .. Right before you got home she grabbed my hands and went into a vision and I was so curious to what she saw I didn't even hear you walk in.. I am so sorry My Belle" He moved and kissed her lips softly "Please forgive me?" He whispered and brushed his nose up her jaw.

Bella looked into his freshly fed red eyes and nodded softly "I forgive you" she whispered before pressing her lips against his firmly "I missed you" She mumbled and snuggled closer to him.

Jasper sat there for a few minutes holding Bella when he noticed she had fallen asleep, he gently swept her up and carried her up stairs. After getting her settled in bed and placing a kiss on her head he walked back downstairs where everyone was waiting outside with Alice only a torso, head and legs. He walked so he was standing right in front of everyone "Charlotte can you go shower then lay with Bella?" He turned to look at her "She wasn't afraid of you.. Just startled.. she isnt used to seeing something that looks so human be torn apart like that" Char nodded and kissed Peter deeply before running off inside to do as she was asked.

Jasper turned to Rose and raised a brow "So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

 **AN- Hey guys :) I hope yall like it! :D Let me know please! And I am still looking for ideas for this story**

It had been about a week since Jasper finally noticed how much Alice being around was affecting his mate. He was currently out hunting with the guys while Carlisle was checking on why Bella has been getting so sick lately.

"So are you making the Evil Pixie leave with Esme and Carlisle?" Peter asked as he tossed the bodies into the garbage bin before setting it on fire. Jasper watched for a moment as the flames engulfed the bodies before the three men took off back to the house "Yeah.. I am going to be talkin' to them about it when we get back. Bella isn't liking her bein' there and it is really putting up walls between us. She hasn't let me sleep in the room with her all week." He sighed softly and came to stop to sit down on a fallen log "I messed up man.. I was so focused on Alice and I shouldn't have been.. I don't even know what happened that night when Bells hit her head.. I just wanted to know what the vision was about… but when we got home the other day and Everything was out of control the only thing I cared about was that my Mate was safe." Peter looked at Jasper and nodded "I know you fucked up Major but I also know that you will do the right thing by having Alice leave.. She owes us a lot of answers that she refuses to answer.. the big one is why she said Bella was Edward's mate." Jasper growled low in his throat at the mention of that fuck face's name but nodded anyway "I think I am going to have a meeting when we get back." Emmett had just walked back over to them "Hey we can head back now"

Bella was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, staring into the flames. Esme came over and handed her a mug "Here honey have some tea, it will help" Bella smiled and nodded "Thank you Esme.. I have missed you so much" Esme smiled and sat on the arm of the chair, running her fingers through Bella's hair "I have missed you so much more honey" She kissed her head and smiled. Rose walked into the room and grinned at the two "You too look so lovely" She walked over and kissed Bella's lips softly "Char said she was going to go shower, she got messy while we went out hunting" Bella smiled and nodded. Rose sat down on the other chair and looked Bella over a bit "So did Carlisle figure out what was wrong?" She looked at everyone in the room waiting for a answer "Yes he did" She was about to continue when the door opened and Alice walked in, followed by Charolette and the guys "I'm fine.. just a stomach bug" Esme looked down at Bella with confusion but kept quiet.

Everyone filled into the living room, Bella in her chair sipping her tea with Esme still running her fingers through her hair in a motherly way. "Alright.. The reason I wanted to speak with everyone is because there are some things that need to be taken care of… First.. I think Alice should go back with you guy's to your home.. Alice is causing some stress to some people in the house" Alice shot up glaring "Is this because of what I said to Bella Jazzy? Its because of her that that woman tore me apart" Peter growled loudly "That women has a name and you will use it Alice.. this is her home after all" Jasper stepped forward, fully aware of Bella's eyes following him. Alice rolled her eyes "Jazzy this is so stupid! I don't even see why I have been treated so badly.. I was simply telling Bella that we could try and hide her scar. I don't see anything wrong with that!" Bella snorted but remained quiet.

Jasper sighed heavily "Alice why did you say Bella and Edward were mates? Did you see what he did to her on their honeymoon.. Did you know that she was our mate?" Alice looked down slightly "I had no idea Jazzy honey.. I swear.." Jasper glared at her, he had been using his power on her "You are a liar Alice" He moved fast and had her pinned to the wall "Why didn't you say anything! Why didn't you tell us that My mate was in the house! You said the pull was bloodlust and to keep my distance from her! That you fucking saw me hurting her!" I roared "You manipulated everything! You knew Rose wouldn't pay attention to the pull! You knew that she hated this life so much that she would be so mean to Bella for wanting to give up her humanity! The opportunity to have children… grow old! And for what! What did you have to gain!?"

That was all it took to set Alice off. She screeched loudly and pushed out of Jaspers hold "It was to late when I found out! That fucking bitch was going to steal my mate! MINE! And my sister! When I had the vision I knew there was only one thing for me to do! I had to push her towards her singer and say they were Mates! He was suppose to slip and drain her but no! You guys had to take her away and save the day! That bitch deserves everything that happened to her! She's a little slut!" Peter was holding Charlotte back while Emmett was holding onto Rosalie. Jasper on the other hand roared and grabbed Alice around the neck before he threw her through the window, moving so fast he had her up in the air before she even was able to process it. Jasper ripped her arm off and threw it into a growing pile of limbs "You stupid stupid girl! Do you know who you are dealing with!" He hissed before he bit into her neck, ripping her head off. He held it by the hair and threw it at Rose "You guy's can burn her!" He hissed before going back inside, racing up to the room where Esme had taken Bella. He walked in and picked her up, pushing his face against her hear "I am so sorry" He whispered over and over "I was so stupid while she was here… I just wanted to know what she kept seeing but I think she was just trying to get me to take care of her.. I was such a idiot.. I love you so much my Bell" He kissed her neck softly a few times before going and looking into her eyes.

Bella looked into her Mates eyes before she kissed him softly "I forgive you" She whispered running her fingers through his hair "I have something I need to tell you all.. Can we have another family meeting when everyone leaves?" She asked softly before kissing his cheek. Jasper nodded and stood up "They are leaving now.. they think we need time with our mates" Bella took the hand that Jasper offered and followed him down the steps. She smiled and hugged Esme "I'll call you later alright?" She said softly and smiled. Esme nodded and kissed her cheek before moving to the rest of her kids along with Peter and Char. Bella hugged Carlisle and smiled, letting him know that she would talk to him later also.

After everyone left Jasper turned to the room "Alright well Bella has something she would like to talk to us about so it looks like it's time for another family meeting. Everyone nodded and filled into the living room and sat down, Bella stood in front of everyone "Alright well as you know I have been getting sick lately… well i had Carlisle check me out and he figured it out pretty quick." She bit her lip rubbing her palms on her thighs "I uh.." She bit her lip, glancing around the room, Peter was grinning like a madman, she glared at him knowing that his 'Gift' told him what was going on. Everyone else looked so eager and nervous to find out the news. Bella took a deep breath then blurted out "I'm Pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…. Bella took a deep breath then blurted out "I'm Pregnant"_

Bella stood there nibbling on her lip as her eyes moved over her mates and brothers stunned faces, well they were all stunned besides Peter who was smirking at her. She was about to speak to them when she was suddenly between five bodies "Oh jeez guys" she giggled and turned so her face was close to Jaspers "Are you happy?" She asked softly. Jasper nodded and cupped her face "More than happy my love" he moved down and kissed her, smiling against her lips before she was pulled into a hug by her other mates "We are so happy Bella! A baby around the house! oh gosh i can't wait to go shopping and it will be great!" Bella laughed softly at how excited Rosalie was getting.

After everyone was settled down Bella bit her lip "Well I had one more thing to talk to you guys about… How would you all feel if we moved back to Washington… it doesn't have to be forks but I really loved the wooded area and I would love to be around the pack again" She bit her lip softly "It doesn't have to be somewhere we live long.. just until I have the baby" She was cut off from her ramblings by Jasper grabbing her hands "Bell relax.. we were already thinking about talking to you girls about moving and I think it would be a great Idea to move back to Washington." Bella looked over to see everyone else nodding "We can start looking for big homes online and then let Carlisle and esme know so they can get a new house or move into the cullen house " Bella nodded and yawned softly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Over the week all the guys did a little packing while the girls looked online for houses. Bella was currently sitting alone looking over houses in oregon when she came across a … mansion.. much bigger than the cullen house. She scrolled through the listing and grinned "GUYS!" She yelled loudly even though she knew they could hear her if she was talking normal. Seconds later the room was filled with 5 vampires who looked ready to kill "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to worry anyone" Bella blushed shyly and smiled before jumping up "I found it! It has 12 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a huge kitchen, living room and two dining rooms. It even has 4 offices and a library. Outside has a horse stable, a garden and a pool" She grinned brightly at her mates and brothers "OH! And a 8 car garage" She turned the computer around to show them the photos, smiling big.

Rose looked over the photos and smiled "Bella i think you are right! Its perfect! it is big enough for everyone to have their own space!" She kissed her mate on the cheek before moving back into Emmett's arms "Come Em let's go pack!" She ran up the steps with him. Jasper came over and smiled at Bella "I will call Janks and have him take care of it" Jasper kissed Bella softly before he ran off, leaving Bella to herself.

*Two weeks later*

 _ **AN: Hey guys! I know its weird seeing a AN in the middle of a chapter but I kind of went blank on what to write so I started reading other stories with Bella/Jasper and Bella/Rose and have decided that I want to finish this story in POV. The main problem I was having while writing was trying to get my ideas to sound good written out! I hope you don't mind that I am changing it so suddenly I just think It will help me get this story out faster! After I finish this story I may go back and write the first 4 and a half chapters in POV but for now I am going to leave them how it is! Thanks guys! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Bella's POV-**_

Over the last two weeks my morning sickness has gotten terrible, it felt like every second I was running to the bathroom and the way Rosalie is driving right now really isn't helping "God can you just not take the turns so fast" I groaned out, letting my warm face rest against Charlotte's cold neck "Are we almost there?" I complained again, glaring when I saw Rose smirk out of the corner of my eye before she spoke "Yes babe we will be there in less that 5 minutes. I sighed in relief and sat up, running my hand over my still flat tummy "We have to go shopping for pregnancy clothes, I won't want to go when I am bigger" I rambled to my mates, trying to pass the time until we got to our new home.

When we finally got there I was beyond thrilled "Thank god" I groaned and opened my door, smiling softly at Jasper as he appeared suddenly to help me out "Darlin'" He drawled out as he pulled me close to him "I sure did miss you" He nuzzled his nose into my cheek then hair, taking in my scent. I smiled and looked up, noticing the other guys coming over to greet their mates "I missed you too Jazz" I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, just holding onto him. After a few moment he looked down at me with a smile before asking "Care to look around your new house Bell?" I nodded eagerly and let him lead me inside and how me around. The living room was done up in black, white and grey, the carpet was white while the walls were painted a creamy grey and the couch was a dark black leather with black tables and lamps "I love it" I spoke softly, running my hand over the very soft white blanket that was draped over the couch. The next room Jasper took me to was the kitchen, it was done up in the same colors but it had red added to it and less white. After going through some of the guest rooms, and bathrooms we came across staircase that lead straight up to a door. I let Jasper tugg me up to it and open the door and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips "Jasper it's perfect" Our bedroom had dark brown hard wood floors with a big bed against the far window that had big white curtains around it. In the corner was a small white couch that had a brown fuzzy blanket thrown over it. One of the walls in the room was turned into a huge bookcase that made me want to squeal "I love it" I walked over and began running my fingers along the spines of the books before I turned around and threw myself at Jasper, hugging him tightly "Thank you" I whispered before pressing my lips against his, my legs wrapping around his waist as he slowly began walking towards the bed.

 _ **AN- I hope you guys liked it! I am so sorry it took me so long to get up! Please give me ideas of stuff you want to see in this story! :) -Attiebear**_


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV:**

We have been in our house for about a month and things were calmed down slightly, I have been talking to my father every day and even Jake. Though my father still thinks i am traveling around the states trying to decide where I want to live. But I wanted to be honest with Jake, so that is what we are doing today, I invited Jake and a few of the wolves over to talk with and tell my story "Jazz I don't think I can do this" I whispered as I hugged his arm, he figured it would be a good idea to go walking around the property to try and calm my nerves. Jasper turned me towards him gently and kissed my lips "Bella you can do this, it's just Jake" He was right of course, it was just Jake…. "But I haven't seen him since…" I trailed off and sighed heavily "Since the wedding.." Jasper frowned and kissed my head, wrapping his arm around my waist so we could start walking back to the house "Just tell him what happened… it will all be okay, you will have all of us around you" We went quiet again as we came up to the house "They are pulling onto the road to get here" Jasper said and took me over so I could stand by Rose too.

 **JaspersPOV:**

I had my arm firmly around my mate as we watched Jacob Black's red Rabbit pull up, I was able to make out 4 heartbeats in the car. I pulled Bella a little closer to me while the wolves got out of the car. While I was trying to get a feel on their emotions I felt sudden excitement and love burst from Bella as she giggled and ran over to Jake, throwing her arms around his neck hugging him as tight as she could, babbling about how much she missed him. Eventually Jake sat her down with a huge grin on his face that quickly faded as he got a glimpse of the scars on her face. "Bella.." He brought his hand up and traced one of the lines "What the hell did they do!" He yelled while Bella looked down, shame flooding her body.

I moved forward flowy "Bella you have nothing to be ashamed of." I looked at Jacob with hard eyes before turning back to my Mate as she spoke "Jake maybe we should take this inside.. I have a lot to tell you" She turned her eyes to the three .. huge .. wolves that came with Jacob. "Sam, Embry and Paul can come too" She smiled softly at them then turned and came back to me before we headed in the house.

Emmett and Peter were in the kitchen playing cards and Char was just bringing drinks into the living room when we walked in, Bella looked at her and smiled "Thanks love, can you make sure the guys stay in the kitchen.. I don't want anyone to feel overwhelmed." Char nodded at Bella then sat down on the couch, Rose went over and sat beside her. I moved to a chair and tugged Bella onto my lap, my hand resting against her stomach. The wolves either sat on the floor and took the remaining three chairs. Jake was looking at Bella then to me with narrowed eyes before he spoke the one question I had hoped he wouldn't as "So where is Edward."

 **BPOV:**

When I heard Jake ask his question my whole body froze, I felt Jasper's hands tighten around my waist. "Well, I supposed to start from the beginning…" I went on to tell Jake about the honeymoon then how Jasper could tell something was wrong then how he heard one of our fights. It was after talking about how we left town. It took all of me to tell them what happened when edward had me, I had to stop several times because I couldn't hold back the sobs, it was the first time that I had to tell everything in such detail, sure I had told my mates but they were different, they knew bad stuff already had happened, they saw me when they rescued me, were able to see and smell what he had done to me.

After I finished my story I looked up at Jake who was fuming, his body shaking as he looked at the scars on my face "Jake.." I spoke softly. He looked into my eyes then came over to me, pulling me up "Oh god Bells… if he wasn't already dead I would rip him apart with my bare hands." He moved his hands up and cupped my face, kissing my scars. I bit my lip softly as I hugged him, my face pressed against his shoulder "That uh… that's not all.." I whispered softly, he pulled back just a bit and looked down at me, waiting for me to continue, I just moved my hands onto my stomach, aware of the eyes of the wolves following my movement "I'm pregnant Jake"

 **AN: Hey guys! I honestly hated this chapter! I rewrote and rewrote it so many times and this was honestly the one that sounded the best. Sorry this was such a short chapter I just needed to get the wolves into the picture and have them know everything so I could move on to the next part of my story! I wanted to say a big thank you to** **mary ali cullen** **for their review, I have decided to do exactly what you said and the next chapter will be full of fluffy, intimate moments between Bella and her mates, I was also thinking of some bonding time for Bella, Peter and Emmett and of course the wolves will be in it! Please keep leaving ideas! It really helps when I get stuck! Thank you for reading! Please follow/favorite and review! -Attiebear**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella grinned and tossed her cards down "I win again!" she laughed happily as she took the chips and started stacking them in her growing pile. Emmett was glaring at the two cards that added up to 20 then started pouting and complaining to Rose "Babe I think Belly is cheating!" Rose just laughed and ran her hand through his hair to sooth him. Bella caught Rose's eye and blew her a kiss before she looked down at Embry and Jake who had started talking to her belly about blackjack and how they would teach the baby to play like they had taught Bella several years ago. Bella smiled at the two wolves who had stayed to watch out for her and her unborn child as they spoke to her belly, smiling fondly at the memories of when they found out she was pregnant.

 _ **Flashback;**_

" _Jake, I'm pregnant" Bella spoke softly and glanced around, the wolves eyes were glued to her stomach while Jake started at her face, it took him a moment before he spoke but a breathtaking smile broke across his face as he said "Really?" Bella nodded, watching as Jake dropped down to his knees, placing a kiss upon her tummy then started talking "Hi little baby… I'm your uncle Jake" Bella felt tears filling her eyes as she bent down and hugged her best friend, her brother._

 _ **End of Flashback;**_

Bella was shaken from her thoughts by a strong, cold pair of arms wrapping around her waist "Whatcha thinkin' about darlin'?" Jasper purred against her ear, smiling softly. Bella smiled and moved so she was sat between his legs and leaning back against his firm chest "Just things, nothing bad I promise" she turned her head and kissed him a few times before turning back to the game. Jasper let Bella play the game but he kept on nibbling and kissing along her neck and shoulder, every so often he would blow cool air against her ear causing her to giggle. Rose looked up at the giggle and gazed at her mate lovingly, she loved how free and open Bella had become around all of them, it had been about 8 months since they had rescued her from edward and sometimes things would still be hard but with the help of her mates Bella was healing and moving past everything.

Bella tossed her cards on the table and grinned "Alright i'm out but Rose I owe you 25 bucks, Emmett you owe me 300 and Jake owes me 50, Embry I owe you 60!" She held her hand out and collected the money she was owed before handing Rose and Embry theirs "We will have to play again" she stood up and leaned over giving her girlfriend a deep kiss before she followed Jasper out of the room and to their bedroom, smiling softly as he picked her up and gently sat down on the bed with her in his lap "So darlin' I was thinking tonight maybe you and I head out on a date? It has been a while since we had some quality time without anyone around." Bella smiled and nodded "That sounds great babe.. When should I be ready?" She turned and pressed her lips to his for a moment before pulling away slightly so he could answer with a muffled 6 O'clock before the two began a very heated makeout session.

Around five Bella was pulled into her room by two very excited blondes who wanted to get her ready for her date. Rose instantly went into the closet "I think this will look amazing on you babe!" She pulled out a strapless, V-neck dress that would stop above her knees, in Navy Blue. Bella knew the dress would hug her belly and really show off the little one she did have and she figured Jasper would love it considering it was his favorite color "Okay ill wear it" she smiled and walked towards her mates, letting them get her hair pulled up into a half up half down curly hairdo before they gave her a smokey eye look with nude lips, finishing the outfit with a pair of black heels. At six Bella slowly walked down the steps to where Jasper was waiting for her, a small smile on her face. Jasper gasped slightly as his eyes took in his mate, she was beyond stunning "Bella you look wonderful" he smiled looking into her eyes as he took her hand and gave it a soft kiss "Are you ready?" He asked with a smile. Bella nodded and kissed her other two mates goodbye before she left with Jasper.

During the car ride to Seattle that only took them about a hour Jasper and Bella talked about baby things "If it is a girl I really want to name her Cecelia Rose Whitlock but if It's a boy I really like Paris Andrew Whitlock" Bella smiled softly as she played with Jasper's fingers, he turned and looked at her "You want them to have the Whitlock last name?" He asked in awe, trying to control the extreme excitement that was building up inside of him. Bella laughed softly at the look on her mate's face then nodded "Well yeah, you are the daddy" She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly "Do you like the first and middle names though? I have been thinking really hard about them and those are what I like the most. Jasper thought about it for a moment then nodded softly "I do really like them but instead of Andrew I think we should give him my middle name.. Its Alexander" Bella nodded happily "So if its a boy it will be Paris Alexander Whitlock and If it is a girl it will be Cecelia Rose Whitlock" Jasper nodded and sent him his love before leaning over and stealing a kiss before he pulled into a parking lot, "We are here my Bell" he turned to his mate smiling.

Bella looked over at the sign as Jasper said they were there before gasping loudly "Oh my god you didn't!" she squealed out happily "I have always wanted to see Chicago in theatre!" She leaned over kissing him deeply "Well, come on then!" She giggled and got out of the car without even waiting for him to open the door, she was bouncing around a little.

The show had been amazing, Bella couldn't believe that she was actually there seeing it and never wanted their date to end and luckily it didn't. After the musical was finished they walked down the street until they found a small diner and Bella gone some dinner, continuing their baby talk from the car on colors and how they wanted to decorate the room. After dinner Jasper got Bella some ice cream that she could eat on the way home while talking to her about how the guys were talking about leaving on their hunting trip tonight instead of in the morning. Bella smiled and looked over at Jasper before shoving another spoonful of the chocolate ice cream into her mouth "Go ahead babe, ill be sleeping anyways so it really doesn't make any difference to me" she smiled and then teasingly offered him a bite.

After getting home and saying goodbye to Jasper, Bella went upstairs to shower and hop into bed with her girlfriends. She walked into the room wrapped in a towel and smiled happily at the two women on the bed and began telling them about her date "The night was so amazing! He took me to see Chicago then we went to dinner but it wasn't like over the top, it was perfect then he got me chocolate ice cream for the car ride home because he knows it's my favorite!" She gushed while slipping into her t shirt and little shorts then walked over joining her mates on the bed, giving them little kisses and smiles "I love you guys" she says softly while cuddling up with them. Rose kisses her head softly "I love you guys too" she slowly runs her fingers up and down Bella's stomach, smiling at her baby bump. Char grinned at the two women in bed with her "Me too" she added the leaned over kissing both their heads, her hand joining Rosalie's but running along Bella's arm, slowly lulling her to sleep.

 **AN Alright guys I know I posted something saying I was taking a break from this story but I spent the night re reading my stories and I got my kick back haha I hope you guys like it and I would like to thank you for waiting so long for this and I will update as soon as I can! I am going to try and write as much as I can so I have chapters ready to just be posted weekly! Love you guys :) Please don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review 3 Xoxox -Attiebear PS! CAn you all please take a look at the story my friend and I are writing on WATTPAD? :) It would mean so much to me if you guys could give it a review! :) 3 Thanks! The story is called Lamia and our user name is SupernatralWriterz Ill have the link on my page :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! I know I took way to long to update! I have had a major writers block! But I am back and I hope to start updating more! Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow! And Check out my other stories! -xoxo Attiebear**

Today was the day, the day where Carlisle was finally going to see if he could figure out the sex of the baby and Bella couldn't be more excited, She know's that Rose and Char are hoping for a girl while the guys are hoping for a boy, well besides Jasper and Embry who state that they just hope the baby is healthy. "Jazz when are they going to be here?" Bella whines, she was starting getting restless and had barely slept the night before. Jasper sighed heavily and looked down at her before answering her "Soon darlin'" He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to guide her down the steps where the others are all laid out doing their own thing.

Bella looked up at Jasper as he tells her to sit and relax while he figures out how much longer it will be. With a huff she walks over and sits down beside Embry who instantly puts his hand on her belly with a smile and starts talking "Relax momma, they will be here soon and you will get to know how the baby is doing and if you are having a boy or girl" He sat back further with her and snuggled up to her. The attention Bella always got from Embry was strange to her because it wasn't like a lover, it was more of an older brother or best friend. She honestly expected her mates to have an issue with him always touching her stomach but they really didn't care, it was when one of the others got too close they would all growl or hiss at them.

It had been a few hours now since Bella had her ultrasound with Carlisle and Rosalie and Charlotte had yet to stop talking about all the Pink stuff they were going to buy. It wasn't like the guy's were any better though, talking about how they were going to teach their Nephew to play football and ride a horse "You know Our little girl can learn how to ride a horse too.." Bella pointed out to them from her position against Jasper who had his hand resting over their twins. The guy's looked up at Bella with wide eyes as they began their shouts of outrage "No! What if she falls off!" Emmett shouted, followed by Jacobs "She could get seriously hurt!" Bella couldn't help but laugh "Oh okay, but my son will be able to ride because he's a boy and it'll be okay for him to get hurt… nice logic guys." She rolled her eyes at them, a little startled when Embry suddenly came over, sitting next to her "No, he can't get hurt, he shouldn't be able to ride either." He looked like he was close to tears at the thought him getting hurt.

After a while of playful bantering between everyone it was decided that they would head out and go shopping, everyone eager to start getting stuff for the babies.

Everyone piled into two different cars. Bella, Jasper, Jake and Embry in the new SUV they had just bought not too many months before while Rosalie, Charlotte, Emmett and Peter piled into Emmett's Jeep. On the way into town Bella let her mind wander, she was still slightly in shock at the fact that she had two babies growing inside her belly and not just one.

When they got to the huge baby store Bella really fell into the excitement, seeing all the little shoes and clothes had really made it set in that she was in fact going to be a mom, something she had written off for herself long ago. Bella walked over towards a rack that had a bunch of little blankets on it, spotting a blue one that had small wolves all over it, a wide smile spread over her face as she picked it up. She heard Jasper chuckle at the blanket "Geez.. the one thing that can kill us and you want it in for our son" He teased, causing her to laugh and lightly smack his chest "I think it is perfect…" She looked at it a little longer, still smiling before she put it in the cart that she was pushing.

Over the next few hours the group of eight moved around the store, picking out blankets, clothes, shoes, toys, stuffed animals and really anything the babies could ever want or need. They even picked out the furniture, Bella decided the twins would sleep in little bassinets in their bedroom for a while before being slowly introduced to their own bedrooms, no one knew really how fast they would grow but they hoped it would be slow enough to get use out of all of this stuff. Bella had picked out matching pink and blue bassinets then moved onto the other, bigger stuff. For their baby-girl's room she decided to go with light colors, baby pinks and yellows and white furniture, and for their baby-boy's room she was going with a sky blue for the walls that would have different animals and trees painted around, Bella really wanted it to be like the forest back home in Forks.

After paying for everything Bella was starving so It was decided that While Rose, Char and their mates took all the big furniture home Bella would go out to eat with Jasper and the wolves "I'm happy I won't be the only one eating" She said with a laugh as they sat at the table in the diner, looking over the menu. When It was time to order Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the look on the waitress's face when the boy's ordered enough to feed a small army. Although his amusement was cut off by Bella's order, "Can I have a steak, rare with a side of fries and onion rings… Oh! And i'll have a sprite to drink." She finished smiling, handing it over and looking at Jasper "Since when do you like rare steak?" He asked, raising a brow. Bella laughed and shrugged "It just sounds really really good!" She slipped her hand into his and smiled as her soda was set in front of her "Thank you" She told the woman and looked across at the guys "I have been meaning to ask you guys… When the babies come are you going to have to leave?" She honestly hoped they wouldn't she loved having them around more than anything. Jacob smiled and shook his head "Actually Bell's I think we will probably stick around for a little bit after… If that is alright with you?" He asked, Bella smiled and nodded "Of course it is! I love you guys being here!"

When Bella and the guy's got back to the house she was instantly whisked up stairs by her two female mates and smothered in kisses "I missed you too" She smiled and moved to sit down on the bed, tired from everything they had done that day. Bella smiled when she felt Rose pull her back against her chest and Char move so she was next to them, holding both their hands. It wasn't long before their innocent cuddles became heated make-outs, the heated make-outs became touching until it all meshed into a heated, passion filled night between the three mates.


End file.
